


[立克]My cherry boy（9）

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]My cherry boy（9）

方亮典照常來到行天書院接趙立安放學，手裡還拿著剛剛新鮮出爐的雞蛋仔。趙立安本來是跟唐毅一起走出校門，看見自己戀人後就飛奔到他身邊。

「你來了 Jack」

趙立安看見吃的就兩眼發光，接過他手中的雞蛋仔開始吃，對方就不滿地揉揉他的頭髮，「你不是想我 想吃的而已」

趙立安踮起腳往方亮典的臉頰親了一口，「想你多一點」

小情侶一直逛著街，也就是方亮典帶著趙立安到處吃而已，還要負責幫少爺仔擦嘴，一直就逛到了夜深。

夏天的暴雨說來就來，兩人的衣服有些促不及妨地被打濕了。

方亮典拿著書包幫趙立安遮雨，一路狂奔到附近的酒店。

「豆丁 不如我們在這裡住一晚 反正都這麼晚了」

趙立安傻傻地點頭跟著方亮典走進酒店，酒店前台的職員用有點奇怪的眼神看向兩人，趙立安被目光看得臉紅地躲在方亮典的背後。

「那個我們要怎麼睡」

趙立安有點不敢望向對方，在大腿上不安地玩著手指，雖然已經不是第一次共處一室，但這次已經確立關係了。

方亮典捏著趙立安的嘴唇就是一個深吻，「我們要試試嗎？」

「蛤？」方亮典在對方的耳邊說了句什麼，趙立安的臉就漲得更紅了。

「豆丁 相信我 好嗎」

趙立安臉紅不語地點點頭，「可是我不會」

「我會好好教你的」

方亮典橫抱起濕透的趙立安放在床上，白色襯衫下的小紅纓若隱若現，看得他不自覺清了清喉嚨，下身的燥動想讓他一舉就進入這個軟綿綿的身體裡。  
但理智告訴他，這個小家伙需要他好好地愛惜。

緩緩地脫下身上黏著肌膚的衣物，長年不見光的白皙在房間額外耀眼，方亮典低下頭吻了吻趙立安的頸項，用力一吸，就留下了愛痕。

趙立安感覺有點點的刺痛，小臉委屈得皺得更惹人憐愛。

「我弄疼你的話 要說 知道嗎」

方亮典選擇從嘴唇開始慢慢攻陷趙立安，唇舌交纏，唾液從嘴角流出，沿著頸線直流到胸膛。方亮典就從對方的嘴角開始舔起，動作溫柔地來到鎖骨處開始輕輕啃咬。兩顆小乳頭也無一幸免地舔弄著，只不過是幾下的舔拭，紅纓也在空氣中顫顫發抖。

「豆丁 身體很敏感嘛 別緊張」方亮典含著對方粉紅色的小耳垂，嘗試去平伏對方的害怕與不安，就像安撫燥動的小貓一樣。

趙立安的分身被對方握在手裡輕輕上下套弄著，不一會兒就變得堅挺了。

「很想要吧」

方亮典低頭含住了趙立安的青芽，未經人事的少爺仔被嚇到了，「你幹嘛呀 不要含那裡」

「乖 喜歡一個人就願意為他做任何事的」

方亮典舔拭著柱身跟小巧的精囊，快感直衝趙立安的腦門，開始輕輕發出吟叫。

小處男在有技巧的挑逗下，也忍不住釋放了第一次，方亮典竟然將濁液全數吞下了。

「幹嘛吃掉 很髒的」

「豆丁 你知道你很甜嗎」

再次吻上趙立安的嘴唇，將口腔中的麝香過度到對方的口中，手也閒不下來，就將手指伸進趙立安的後穴，突然的異物感讓趙立安忍不住扭動著身體。

「難受...拿出來...」

「忍一下就好了」細碎的吻落在趙立安的眉間與眼窩，下身不知不覺又加入了兩根手指。

手指在後穴瘋狂攪動著，嘗試讓趙立安放鬆下來，「可以進來了...」，漲紅的臉蛋害羞地說著勾引人的騷話。

方亮典吻著他的唇瓣，充血的分身一點點地進入對方體內，趙立安痛得面容有點扭曲，對方心疼地舔了舔他的臉蛋，「豆丁 痛的話 我們不做了 好不好」

趙立安撒嬌地獻上一吻，「沒關係 繼續吧」

得到鼓勵的方亮典繼續進入著內道，緊緊的內壁吸著對方的碩大，深入淺出地動作律動著，龜頭碰到某一點時，趙立安的叫聲就更高亢了，分身也再次變得挺立。

「啊啊...太快了...啊啊...快出去了」

「豆丁 放鬆點 不然你也會難受」

方亮典的碩大一下下擦過敏感點，每次都直抵穴心的抽插讓趙立安的捲縮著腳趾，忍不住仰起頭發出更銷魂的呻吟聲。

下身瘋狂的抽插讓趙立安發洩了第二次，濁液就噴在對方的襯衫上，他才驚覺方亮典根本連衣服都沒脫，想開口說什麼，卻發現都是吟叫聲，撒嬌般捶打著對方的胸口。

再抽插了數十下，方亮典就抵著趙立安的穴心深處釋放了，滾燙的濁液被紅腫的小穴全部吞掉。

「豆丁 我好喜歡你 怎麼辦」

「我也是」

趙立安又落下了一個悠長的吻在他的嘴角。

過了幾天，方亮典又來接趙立安放學，想在一旁跳出來嚇對方，不料卻聽到了些真相。

「你終於屌到佢啦 嘥咁多時間 」（你終於操到他了 浪費這麼多時間）

「咪係囉 以前你都唔係咁既 𡁻完仲唔鬆」（就是 以前你都不是這樣 吃完還不脫身）

背對趙立安的方亮典已經雙手握拳，下一秒那兩個不知所謂的損友臉上就掛彩了。

「不要再讓我看見你們」

可惜趙立安沒有聽見就急急離開了，聽見的只是自己初戀破裂，碎片跌入深淵的聲音。


End file.
